


Welcome home

by Nightworldlove



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Korrasami - Freeform, Love, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra has been gone for quite a while because of her duties as the Avatar and is finally returning home to Asami, who can't wait to see Korra again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> I have (had ...?) the worst writers block for months and finally wrote something worth posting. Even though the ending’s kinda lame, I’m still satisfied with it. You have no idea how happy I am that I finally managed to write something again, which is longer than 500 words :’)  
> Hope you guys like it, please do let me know what you thought of it? Anyway, enjoy!

   It was still early, the sun had only just started to rise; slowly illuminating the horizon with its rays of golden yellow. The sky was painted in deep colors of red, orange and yellow, slowly fading as the sun rose higher. The sight was absolutely breathtaking, mesmerizing even. A soft and warm breeze caused the grass and field flowers to dance, as if to welcome the sun back.

   The young woman smiled as she took in the sunrise, feeling giddy with excitement and just _had_ to move. She started to stretch, warming up for a work-out. Although she was an early riser, but this was really early; even for her. She’d probably have to take a nap later in the afternoon, but she couldn’t really think about that right now. As the sun rose higher and lit up her face, covering it in a shade of gold, she couldn’t help but smile and laugh to let out the giddiness.

   Raven black hair was being tied up in a high ponytail, then the young woman started her work-out. It had become a routine of training her fighting skills and adding new ones little by little. She kicked and punched into the air, spinning her body, twisting and bending it into different positions and flowingly move it into the next position. It felt good, the adrenaline was rushing through her body and only fueling her to do more, to continue on. The smile never left her face, the giddy and exciting feeling only growing stronger and more intense.

 

   Heavily panting, trying to catch her breath, the woman bent over with her hands resting just above her knees. She’d been going for almost two hours straight, the sun now had rose above the horizon and animals made sounds all around her; all wide awake and starting their day.

   “Time to get some breakfast in me,” the woman said, speaking to herself. She nodded and started jogging towards her home, only passing a few people on the way; it was still a bit early after all. But every person she crossed paths with, she greeted cheerfully. It was that she knew she _had_ to eat something soon, but otherwise she’d extended her jog for another hour or so. Just because it felt like there was too much energy and adrenaline inside her, that needed to get out.

 

   As she reached her home, one of her friends was waiting next to the front door. It was Bolin, a guy only a few years younger than her, muscled and a heart of gold. His short black hair was wild as always and a bright smile and the small red ferret greeted her as she reached them.

   “Hey Asami! Good morning! Had a nice jog?” he started, clearly almost just as giddy as she was. Asami chuckled and nodded.

   “I could’ve gone for another lap, if I didn’t have to eat something. Care to join me for breakfast?” she replied while unlocking and opening the massive front door. As she looked at Bolin again, she could see him think. “Only if you want to, of course.”

   “Oh sure, it’s just that I already ate…” Asami raised an eyebrow at her friend and chuckled then.

   “Since when are you not hungry twenty-four hours of the day?” Bolin grinned and scratched the back of his head, wordlessly admitting Asami was right. He could eat all day long if he wanted to. “Come on, Bo. Let’s eat.”

 

   “So,” Bolin started with a mouthful of breakfast-flakes, milk spilling from the corners of his lips. Asami shook her head with a sigh, but smiled at the same time. She didn’t know Bolin any different than this, this was just him being Bolin. “Bet you’re super excited, huh?” he continued, a playful grin on his face. Asami sighed happily and nodded, silently chewing on her yoghurt with muesli.

   “You have _no_ idea, Bo…” Asami said as she swallowed the mouthful and thereby finished her breakfast. “You have _no_ idea…” She let out a sigh and rested her cheek in the palm of her hand. “I can’t wait—“

   “Well, luckily we don’t have to wait much longer. Right?” Bolin said, interrupting Asami mid-sentence. The engineer nodded with a cheerful and excited smile, almost growing impatient. She had been looking forward to this day since, well… since day one, actually. There had been days that seemed so long, that she couldn’t wait for them to be over. Luckily Bolin had been an amazing friend and came over to keep Asami company, sometimes brought Opal along too.

   “Right. Thanks Bolin,” Asami replied and smiled gratefully at him.”For keeping an eye out for me,” she continued before Bolin could say anything.

   “No need to thank me, ‘Sami. Besides, I promised Korra—“

   “Bo!”

   “What?” Bolin said defensively, throwing his arms up in the air. “I know you can take care of yourself, so does Korra, but you know her.” The engineer let out a sigh and nodded, she did and couldn’t really blame Bolin for keeping his promise to Korra.

   She was finally going to see Korra again, finally she’d be able to hold her love in her arms and kiss the Avatar’s lips once again. Asami had missed Korra so badly, it’d hurt most of the time. But that was going to be over in a few hours, because then Korra would arrive back home at last.

 

   “Made more adjustments?” Bolin asked as they got into the Sato Mobile, this was Asami’s personal and unique Sato Mobile; there was only one of it. The engineer nodded proudly and got into the car on the driver’s seat, which was completely and specifically adjusted to her. “Looks good, ‘Sami!” he continued and gave her a thumbs up.

   “Thanks Bo, I just installed a new—“

   “You know that I have pretty much zero knowledge about engineering and cars and stuff, right?” Asami rolled with her eyes and chuckled.

   “Of course, how could I _ever_ forget, Bolin?” she answered, turned the key and brought the engine to life; roaring loudly. It was an amazing sound and Asami absolutely loved it, along with the feeling of the power underneath her. Words couldn’t really describe her love for driving, it was this incredible feeling of freedom and … power? It just flt amazing to the engineer to be behind the wheel, her feet on the pedals and one hand on the gear shift stick. “Let’s go,” she said and hit the gas pedal; speeding off.

   All Asami could think about was Korra; in less than half an hour she would be able to hold the Avatar in her arms again and press her lip onto Korra’s. In less than half an hour, they’d finally be reunited again and all the pain would be forgotten. The giddy feeling grew more and more intense with every turn they took, every traffic light they passed, and every street they sped through. The engineer just wanted to be there already, although she knew Korra wouldn’t be there yet.

   Even though Asami was speeding and not completely following all the rules correctly, Bolin didn’t say anything about it even once. That’s how well he knew Asami; he knew that Asami would make sure they’d arrive safely and was just excited and nervous at the same time about seeing Korra again. A grin was plastered on his face as he watched Asami drive, Pabu sitting on his shoulder with its tail loosely around Bolin’s neck and throat.

   “We’re here!” Bolin said excitedly as the harbor came in sight, Asami felt her heartbeat pick up speed more and more. Her breathing was slightly uneven and her throat felt tight. The nerves got worse now, the engineer just hoped they wouldn’t affect her driving skills too much; they had to arrive there in one piece after all.

   “Y-yeah, we’re here…” Asami muttered, heart thudding loudly in her chest. Her hands clamped around the steering wheel tighter and she almost forgot to downshift, which was ridiculous; she never forgot to downshift when it was necessary. Korra still had the same effect on her, even after years.

   “You’re really nervous, huh?” Bolin commented, it wasn’t a question really. Asami nodded, biting on her lower lip and thereby only proving how nervous she really was. But she felt giddy and excited at the same time, because she’d finally see Korra again.

 

   “What’s taking so long? Normally it’s never late, ugh,” the engineer muttered, impatient and sick of waiting. Bolin chuckled and shook his head with a grin. They were just early, but he knew better than to say that. So instead, he just nudged Pabu; who moved over to Asami’s shoulders. “Thanks, Pabu,” Asami said with a sigh and patted it’s head gently.

   “Wait, isn’t that—?” Bolin stopped talking, as it was obvious enough by now. Asami’s body was frozen next to him, her hands covering her mouth and tears welling up in her eyes. “She’s here, ‘Sami. Go get her,” Bolin said with a smile and gave the non-bender a gentle push forward.

   Asami felt her heart jump as she saw the water move rapidly, split in two and in the middle of course was the Avater. Korra came closer and closer very fast, her waterbending seemed to have improved even more; if that was actually possible. But all Asami could think was ‘Korra’, over and over and over again. She didn’t even notice the tears that slowly rolled down her face.

   “Asami!” The engineer smiled from ear to ear and spread her arms out, ready to catch Korra as soon as she got on land.

   “Korra! “ Asami replied, smiling happily, relief washing through her body. With enormous speed, Korra landed onto the stone pier and into Asami’s arms, knocking them both over. They fell down and just laid there, their lips finally reunited again, tears rolling down their cheeks, hands finding each other and automatically intertwining their fingers.

   “I missed you so much… And that damn ship was taking way too long and I just—“ Asami interrupted by pressing her lips on Korra’s again, who willingly kissed back.

 

   “Hey ehm, ladies?” Bolin said, feeling bad for interrupting the happy, reunited couple. They both looked up at the earthbender and mumbled an apology, letting him help them getting back onto their feet. “I missed you too, you know.”  Korra laughed and nodded, letting the earthbender pull her into a tight hug.

   “Yeah, I missed you too, Bo,” Korra replied. She let go of him and smiled. “I missed you all and I’m very happy to be back.”

   “Let’s celebrate!” Bolin said excitedly and dragged the two women towards the Sato Mobile. “Everyone’s waiting at Air Temple Island already!” To which Korra made a face.

   “Which means no meat, _great_.” Bolin and Asami exchanged a look and laughed, who knew better. “What? I can’t help it I’m hungry!”

   “Trust us, love. There’s _plenty_ to eat…” Asami said with a smirk and started the engine. Before Korra could ask or say anything, the tires squealed and they sped off. Asami knew and so did Korra; the engineer hadn’t been talking about the food. But that would be saved for desert and neither of them could wait for the last course to be served.


End file.
